


Dark Voices

by PeachyFeels



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Be warned this story talks about suicide, But i love hurting best boy :D, Hallucinations, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I don't know if i'll put an actual ship in this but maybe i'll put one in later on but idk, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentions of blood later on in story, Poor Lance is gonna get hurt, and believe me i love Lance, i really do but yeah...I love the angst and hurt, if i do it'll be Shance lol, lance is best boy, stressed lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyFeels/pseuds/PeachyFeels
Summary: “Yes,” Shiro responded to her. “And you must be the one who’s going to give us the information we need to know about this creature Yes?”“Indeed. Now what you need to know is that this creature lurks in the darkest parts of the cave behind the village. It will enter you mind and hook on to all your insecurities and taunt you and completely rip you apart from the inside out. I’ve also heard that it manifests a body that only the person it’s corrupting can see. It can physically touch them but not anyone else. It will torture them to the point the victim can’t take it anymore and eventually they give up on life and they kill themselves, But one flaw it has is that it can only possess one being at a time. The crystal that can remove it from the victim and potentially wipe its existence is also further back in that cave, But everyone here is terrified to enter that cave because we don’t know what else lurks in it.” Yue said as she hung her head down low. “I know much about this creature because it took away my oldest daughter. I was devoted to find out as much as I can about this beast. I dug up so much information about it and it’s history.” She said to them.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance was training with Shiro and so far...He’s not doing too good.

“Come on Lance I know you can do better.” Shiro said as he threw a punch in Lance's direction. Lance dodged his punch. “I know Shiro, I’m trying okay?” Lance said on a exhale as he jumped a few steps back. Shiro quickly ran up to Lance and grab his arm and twisted it so it was now positioned behind him to his back.

“Ow! Fuck, Shiro you won! You won!” Lance said as he tried to wiggle free.

“You should work more on your hand to hand combat Lance.” Shiro said as he let go of Lance’s arm.

“Yeah yeah I know, But you know I’m the shooter so I don’t do hand to hand.” Lance said as he was rubbing his wrist. 

“But still you still need to know how to fight because what if you lose your bayard? What will you do then?”

Lance sighed. “Yeah okay.” 

At that Lance stepped back to let Keith and Shiro go at it. Lance began to walk towards Hunk and Pidge on the sidelines. 

“Huunnkkk buddy.” Lance said as he wrapped his arms around his fluffy friend. 

“You know you should listen to Shiro and practice more.” Hunk said with a smile and rubbed Lance’s head.

“Okay okay.” Lance said as he let go of Hunk and looked over to Pidge.

“Yo Pidgey Pidge, so how do you think you’ll do against Shiro?” Lance asked Pidge.

Pidge looked at Lance and smirked. “Hopefully better than you.” Lance looked very offended at that. 

“I did a DECENT job thank you very much.” Lance said as he huffed and crossed his arms.

Pidge gave a short chuckle. “Sure you did Lance.” 

Lance scoffed and rolled his eyes at Pidge then turned to look at Keith and Shiro fighting. “Wow they’re really going at it huh?” Lance commented.

Hunk nodded his head. “Yeah they are.” 

Pidge hummed in agreement. “Yeah they really are. Keith and Shiro are really good at hand to hand combat.” 

Lance just stared. “Yeah they are.” Lance agreed. ‘Hm maybe I should step up my game so I can be better than Keith.’ Lance thought to himself and at that he had a small smirk on his face. “Damnit!” Keith yelled as he hit the floor.

Lance snapped back into reality and when he did Keith was on the floor but he soon got up and Shiro placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “You did great Keith.” Shiro said as Keith sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead. 

“Thanks Shiro.” Shiro smiled and Keith went to stand next to the whole gang.

“You did amazing Keith.” Hunk said as Keith walked by. 

“Thanks Hunk.” Keith said as he sat on the floor.

“Yeah a really good job you did. You lasted seven more minutes than Lance.” Pidge said as she smirked.

Lance made a shocked noise. “Wow pidge. Thanks for the support.” Lance said sarcastically.

“You are welcome.” She said with a big grin. 

-

After everyone was done training with each other they all went to their rooms to clean themselves up. Once they were done cleaning up they all eventually met up in the kitchen where Hunk was already almost done cooking. 

“Agh I can’t wait anymore. I’m so hungry Hunk.” Lance said as he laid his head on the table. 

“Just a minute Lance.” Hunk said as he was finishing up.

“You said that like a minute ago.” He mumbled to himself.

Allura came rushing in the kitchen. “Paladins! We just got a distress signal from the planet  Ningyo .” She told them as she walked over to the table. “They said that there’s something taking their children away and that once their children do come back they’re different. They say they hear things and see stuff the other can’t see and that it’s feeding their minds harmful thoughts that tear them apart and that the thing that’s making their children go insane is feeding off their insecurities and usings their insecurities to make them feel little and helpless. After awhile they go into a depressive state and, well.. They end up offing themselves.” 

The team gasped in shock.

“That’s horrible! How can something do something like that to CHILDREN?!” Hunk said. 

“Something horrible and evil. That’s what.” Keith said.

“Yes I know. That’s why we’re going to help them find out what’s taking their children and hurting them.” Allura said to them and she looked at Lance and he quickly shot up. “Since this planet is made entirely out of water you and Blue are most suitable for this mission, But you would still need some backup.” Allura Looked at Shiro. “That’s why you Shiro will go with him.” Shiro nodded his head. 

Allura made as sound of agreement and looked at Lance then Shiro. “Alright, you guys will be going now and Pidge And Hunk will keep us up with your whereabouts and status.” Allura said and then looked at Pidge and Hunk. They both nodded at Allura. 

“Alright. Lance and Shiro get to Blue and start your mission.” 

“Okay Princess.” Lance said and looked at Shiro.

Shiro looked back at Lance and nodded his head. Lance nodded his head back. “Let’s go.” Shiro said and Lance got up and they both went  get into their paladin armor and once they were done they both met up at Blue.

They got into Blue and then they flew out of the castle.

  
  


“Alright I’m sending the coordinates to where you need to be going.” Pidge said as she was typing. “There.” She said as she sent them the coordinates. “I’ve sent them.”

Lance and Shiro saw the coordinates pop up. “Alright we got them.” Shiro responded.

“Alright good.” Allura said to them.

The ride to the planet wasn’t long. Once they arrived Blue dove straight into the water. Blue flew them to their designated spot and landed there.

“Alright we made it guys.” Lance said to her. 

“Okay good, Now you guys will just have to go to their village which isn’t too far from where you’re at. You should be able to see it where you guys are at now actually.” Pidge said to him and Shiro.

“Alright we should get going then.” Lance said as he stood up. 

“Yeah we should.” Shiro said to Lance.

“Alright.” Lance said as Blue opened her mouth. They both swam out of Blue’s mouth and over to the village where all the commotion was happening. After swimming for about a minute and a half they made it to the village. As soon as they got to the village they were greeted by the people who lived there.

“Are you the paladins of Voltron?” One of them said to them.

“Yes we are, But the other three are on our ship off of this planet because only the blue lion could be of her best abilities underwater.” Shiro informed them.

“Ah. Well we should take you to our elder. She knows almost everything about this thing that’s been taking our children from us.” The mermaid like creature said to them. “She can help you figure out how to kill this thing. Oh! Let me introduce myself. I am Fei,  and what might be your names? ” Fei asked them. 

“I am Shiro, The paladin of the black lion.” Shiro said to her.

“And I’m Lance, The paladin of the blue lion.” Lance said to Fei.

“So the one you guys came in?” She asked.

“Yes. The one we came in was Blue.” Lance responded to her. 

“Alright then Lance and Shiro let’s head over to Yue, Our elder.” She said to them then began to swim to their village.

Lance and Shiro swam behind her along with the others that came to greet them.

 

They got to her village and she swam over to her village’s elder. “This is where she stays.” She says then she swims past the curtains. 

Lance and Shiro look at each other then looked back to where she swam and followed her.

Once they entered they saw Fei next to Yue. They stopped right in front of her and they both looked at her.

Yue looked up at the two and smiled. “You must be the ones that’s going to help us yes?” 

“Yes,” Shiro responded to her. “And you must be the one who’s going to give us the information we need to know about this  _ creature  _ Yes?” 

“Indeed. Now what you need to know is that this creature lurks in the darkest parts of the cave behind the village. It will enter you mind and hook on to all your insecurities and taunt you and completely rip you apart from the inside out. I’ve also heard that it manifests a  _ body  _ that only the person it’s corrupting can see. It can physically touch them but not anyone else. It will torture them to the point the victim can’t take it anymore and eventually they give up on life and they kill themselves, But one flaw it has is that it can only possess one being at a time. The crystal that can remove it from the victim and potentially wipe its existence is also further back in that cave, But everyone here is terrified to enter that cave because we don’t know what else lurks in it.” Yue said as she hung her head down low. “I know much about this creature because it took away my oldest daughter. I was devoted to find out as much as I can about this beast. I dug up so much information about it and it’s history.” She said to them.

“Wow that was a lot to intake and I’m so very sorry about your daughter. What’s happening is horrible. We’ll do our best to help you guys get rid of it.” Shiro said to her.

“Also my closest friend’s son has gone missing and we all believe he’s somewhere near that cave.” Fei told them. 

“I just got a quick question.” Lance said as he raised his pointer finger. “Why have us do it when we could potentially get hurt by this thing or even worse one of us could become their next victim?” Lance said as he slightly tilted his head.

Fei and Yue looked at each other then back at Lance and Shiro.

“Well we heard you guys could take on any challenge and that you guys could help up.” Fei said to them as she swam a bit closer to them. “You will help us right?” She asked them

“O-Of course!” Lance said with a blush on his face. Fei was gorgeous so of course Lance would blush at such a beautiful girl, and do anything she would ask.

“Thank you guys so much for helping us!” Fei said as she hugged Lance then Shiro.

Shiro smiled at looked at Lance. “Alright we should get going now.” Shiro looked back at Fei. “Do you mind showing us where this cave is?” He asked her.

Fei nodded. “But I won’t get near that cave. I’ll only show you they way.” Fei said as she passed them to go out of the house they were in.

Lance and Shiro follow suit.

-

They were nearing the cave’s entrance when Fei stopped and looked back at them. “This is as far as I’ll get. I hope you can find my friend’s son and kill that horrible beast.” Fei said as she bowed to them then swam off.

The cave’s entrance wasn’t far from them so they’d have no trouble finding it. Lance and Shiro looked at each other.

“Let’s get going then.” Shiro said to Lance and began to swim towards the cave.

Getting to cave wasn’t long. When they got to the cave’s entrance they both heard a scream. It sounded like it was coming from the cave and somewhere in the rocks further to the right of the cave, But the rocks where a little bit away. Lance and Shiro looked at each other.

“You check the rocks and I’ll look in the cave.” Lance said before he was about to swim in the cave when Shiro pulled his arm back.

“You can’t go in there Lance! You heard what they said about this cave.” Shiro said with worried eyes on his face for Lance.

Lance looked back at Shiro. “It’s alright Shiro. I’ll be okay. We have to find that kid okay?” Lance said as he gave shiro a soft smile and pulled his arm away from Shiro and swam into the cave. Shiro just watched him swim in to the cave. “Be safe.” Shiro said then swam into the direction of the mountain of rocks. 

Shiro arrived at the forest of seaweed and rocks and looked around.

“Hey Pidge you there?” Shiro asked and waited for an answer.

“Yeah I’m here.” Pidge resopned.

“Can you see if there’s anybody close in my area?” Shiro asked as he swam into the seaweed and around the rocks.

“Of course.” Pidge said as she did a scan of the area to see if there were any bodies or living things in the area. After about 30 seconds or so pidge got a reading of three things. Two of them looked like they were chasing the one in front. “Hey Shiro there’s three things running north of you. Looks like the two in the back are chasing the one in front.” Pidge said to Shiro.

“It may be that kid they’re chasing Shiro! You have to hurry!” Allura piped in.

Shiro sprang right into action and powered on this thrusters on his suit and went the way Pidge told him to go.

It took a minute for Shiro to find the the three things. 

One backed up against a rock terrified and two sea beast growling at the kid ready to feast. The poor kid was crying and pleading for them to leave him alone. They took one more step towards him before Shiro stepped in.

“Leave him alone!” Shiro yelled at them and caught their attention. They turned around and lunged at Shiro. Shiro’s arm started to glow ready to fight. They got to Shiro and Shiro swung at them only able to scrape it just a bit. Being underwater restricted his movements a huge amount. Shiro realized his situation and quickly moved his was to the kid and grabbed him. “Alright we’re gonna have to lose them in here okay?” Shiro said to him. The kid nodded his head and continued to sniffle.

Shiro Quickly swam through the tall seaweed and rocks with pidge’s help to get rid of them. It took about five minutes or so to lose them. Shiro hid behind a rock with the kid tucked in his arms. “Pidge are we safe now?” Shiro asked pidge.

“Yeah you lost them. You should be okay to leave now. I’ll guide you guys out of there.” Pidge said as she began to find a stable route to set off on. “Alright so you’re going to want to go left.”

 

-

 

As soon as Lance entered the cave it was jet black. Lance knew he had to keep going because that kid could be in here and he couldn’t just let him get hurt in here. Lance swam deeper into the cave.

“Hello?” Lance called out. “You in here kid?” 

Lance was getting deeper and deeper into the cave when he spotted something glowing a bright aquamarine color. “Wait could that be the crystal they needed?” Lance swam closer to the crystal but when he got a bit closer a rock was forcely thrown at the glass part of the helmet. It sent Lance back a bit. Lance groaned and held his head. “Oh fuck.” Lance groaned and opened his eyes and looked at the crystal again. When he opened his eyes to look at the crystal he noticed his helmet was cracked. “Oh fuck.” Lance said. “Hey guys?” Lance said as he tried to swim back to the crystal.

“Yes Lance?” Shiro responded.

“You find the kid?” Lance asked as he approached the crystal and raised his hand to it.

“Yes we found him and we’re almost to the cave so you can come out.” Shiro said to him.

“Alright, But I think I found the crystal they’re all too afraid to get.” Lance said as he grabbed the crystal, But as soon as he grabbed it a jet black surrounded him. Complete darkness. Not even the light from the entrance of the cave was there. “S-Shiro? You there?” Lance asked. Nothing. Not even a sound came in.

 

**_You’re alone Lance._ ** Something said.

“W-What? Who’s there?!” Lance yelled out. Turning his head left to right.

**_I’m going to rip you apart Lance._ ** This thing said as it started to laugh insanely.

“What?” Lance said as he started to back up with crystal still in hand.

**_Drop the crystal and I’ll leave you be Lance._ **

“You’re lying.” Lance said to it.

**_You have something that’s mine. You leave it, and I leave you._ **

Lance looked at the crystal that’s in his hand dropped it. “Okay.” Lance said to it.

The thing laughed evilly.  **_You foolish idiot. I can already tell that it’ll be easy breaking you._ ** The thing said before it wrapped itself around Lance and forced itself into to Lance’s mind.

Lance’s body went tense and he fell to his knees and grabbed at his head.

“Oh fuck..” Lance groaned out.

“Lance?! You there?!” Shiro called out to Lance.

This kid looked up at Shiro. “He’s got him. Why won’t you believe me?” the kid said to Shiro.

“Yeah I’m here.” Lance groaned. “Something just hit my helmet.” Lance said as he rubbed his head. “I’m heading back now.” Lance said as he started for the entrance, but before he left for the entrance he looked back at the crystal and shivered. He turned around and continued for the entrance. 

 

When Lance got to the entrance he saw Shiro there waiting for him. Lance smiled as he walked up to him. “You look like a dad when you’re holding that kid.” Lance commented.

Shiro sighed and gave a half smile back. “Yeah okay. Let’s get going back to the village so this little guys and get back to his family.” Shiro said as he turned around and began their journey back to the village.

Lance swam right next to Shiro and the kid. The little merboy looked at Lance. 

“Did he get you? You were in the cave.” This kid asked.

“What? Who?” Lance responded.

“Hm.” Is all the kid said to Lance.

Shiro looked at Lance in concern. “Did anything happen in that cave Lance? You said you found the crystal, but why didn’t you come out with it?” Shiro asked Lance.

Lance looked forward. “Nothing happened, trust me Shiro. Oh and about that crystal..I’m pretty sure I dropped it on the way back.” 

Shiro continued to look at Lance. “Should we go back and try to get it at least?” Shiro asked him.

Lance quickly shook his head side to side. “Definitely not. It’s super dark and creepy in there and you never know if that thing will show up and get any of us.” Lance said to him then bit his bottom lip. Lance couldn’t remember what happened in the cave but he felt danger towards the cave and didn’t want to go back to it.

Shiro looked forward and nodded his head. “Yeah. You’re right.” 

Shiro spotted the village and he and Lance quickened their pace.

Once they all got to the village they went back to where Fei first took them. Once they arrived there was a new face, and as soon as she saw the boy she quickly swam up to Shiro and the kid jumped out of Shiro’s arms to go into his mother’s arms. “Mama!” The young boy cried out.

“Zen!” The mother cried out and hugged her son tightly. “Don’t you ever do that again okay? I thought.. I thought you were dead or that  **_He_ ** took you.” She said through crying as she nuzzled her head into her child's neck. 

The child hugged his mom as hard as she was hugging him. “I’m sorry mama. I won’t do it again. I promise.” He said to his mom.

 

Fei swam up to the two. “Thank you guys so much.” She said then looked at Lance. “You’re helmet Lance. It’s cracked, What happened?” She asked.

“Something hit it hard, But it’s okay. I should be fine.” He said to her.

Fei looked at Shiro. “Did you guys kill that thing?” Fei asked Shiro.

“Unfortunately we didn’t because we got caught up with finding Zen.” Shiro said to her.

“Oh.” Fei said as she hung her head down low. “Will you go back?” She asked as she lifted her head again.

“We’ll have to do it another time I’m sorry.” Shiro looked at Lance. “We can’t stay down here any longer because of Lance’s helmet. It could break and he could drown.” Shiro said then looked back at Fei.

“Understandable, But just come back quick please. We can’t have that thing taking any more of our village.” Fei said to them.

“Of course. We’ll be back as soon as we can okay?”

“Okay” Fei replied to Shiro.

Shiro looked at Lance and notice Lance was just blankly staring at the ground. Shiro placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder and shook him a bit. “Lance we should head back to Blue.”

Lance jumped a bit then looked at Shiro and nodded his head. “Yeah. Okay.” He said to Shiro then turned around to leave the house.

Shiro looked back at Fei, Zen, His mom and Yue. “We should be back soon.” He said before he followed Lance back to Blue.

 

-

They made it back to Blue and Lance and Shiro just sat quietly in her up until Shiro spoke up.

“You’re really quiet.” Shiro said to Lance.   
“Hmm? Yeah I guess. I was just thinking  actually.” Lance replied.

“Oh? About what?” Shiro asked.

“Just about the stuff Yue told us...It’s terrifying honestly. I feel bad for them. They have to live with that thing, And that it’s taking their children and corrupting them to the point of suicide.” Lance said as he shivered. “It’s horrible.”

Shiro looked at Lance and placed his hands on Lance’s shoulders. “It is, but we’ll help them get rid of it.” Shiro said softly to Lance.

“Yeah. Let’s just not take so long to help them okay?” Lance said as he looked back at Shiro.

“Alright. We’ll need to find more out about this thing and see if the princess or Coran have any information on this creature.” Shiro said to Lance.

“Yeah that’d be good. We need to see if there’s another form of killing it other than just getting a crystal to make it poof away.” Lance said as he looked back at space.

“Mhm.” Shiro hummed in agreement.

 

-

When they got back to the castle they both went straight to where everyone was at.

“See anything interesting?” Coran asked.

“Well besides those fishy beast, No.” Lance answered.

“Well the mermaids we’re beautiful.” Shiro said as he looked at Lance.

“I don’t think they called themselves mermaids but yeah, Let’s just call them that.” Pidge said. 

Hunk chuckled then looked at Lance. “Hey Lance, Back when you were in that cave what happened?” Hunk asked him.

“Yeah what did happen? You just stopped moving and we saw that your heart rate was skyrocketing.” Pidge said as everyone looked at Lance.

Lance tilted his head to the side. “What are you guys talking about?” Lance asked.

“What happened in that cave Lance?” Shiro asked him.

Lance looked to Shiro. “Nothing happened.”

“If nothing happened why was your heart jumping out of your chest?” Allura asked him.

“Tell us my boy it’s okay.” Coran said as he placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

Lance sighed. “Well, Remember when I said I found the crystal?” Lance said as he looked at all of them. “Well when I went to pick it up everything went black. All I saw was black and I couldn’t hear anything, So I dropped it and left.” Lance said to them, But for some reason at that moment Lance didn’t remember what happened before he dropped the crystal. 

“That’s all that happened?” Shiro asked Lance.

Lance nodded his head. “That’s it.” 

“Hmm maybe we should run a scan on you to see if anything in your mind has changed. Like a CAT scan, as you guys would call it. We can just pop you into the cryopod and it’ll do a run down on your condition.” Coran said as he smiled.

“Oookay then.” Lance said to Coran.

“Okay! Let’s head to the pods then,” Coran said. “But before we do let’s get you into the pod suit.”

“Why? I shouldn’t be in there too long right?” Lance asked.

“We don’t know that. You could be in there for a minute or an hour. We don’t know. It may take a while for it to detect anything if there is anything to detect.” Coran told him.

“Hmm okay I guess.” Lance said.

“Okay Let’s go.” Coran said as he made his was to the med room to get Lance the suit. 

Lance followed him and the others went to the pods to meet up with Lance and Coran once they were done.

Lance looked at Coran as Coran handed him the suit. “I hate this thing.” Lance said as he grabbed the suit from Coran and shooed him out. 

Coran left and as soon as he did Lance stripped down and got in to the suit.

Lance gave himself a quick look over. “I may hate the suit, but I’m not going to sit here and lie and say that I don’t look good in it.” Lance said to himself. 

There was a knock at the door. “You done yet Lance?” Coran asked.

Lance walked up to the door and opened it. “Yeah. Let’s just go.” Lance said then walked with Coran to the pods.

 

Once they got to the pods the pod was ready for Lance to get in to. Allura looked at him. “You ready Lance?” She asked as she typed a few more things before she stepped back.

Lance nodded his head and walked up to her. “So like do I just?” Lance said as he gestured his hands towards the pod indicating if he should just walk in.

“You just walk in and let the pod do it’s work okay?” She said to Lance as he looked the pod up and down.

“Don’t worry Lance it shouldn’t take long.” Shiro said as he walked up to Lance and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yeah. Hopefully it won’t.” Lance said as he smiled up at Shiro and then walked into the pod.

As soon as Lance walked into the pod he turned around and closed his eyes. Once he closed his eyes the pod shut and began to do it’s work.

They all gathered around the pod and waited. Allura was the first to speak.

“I’ll move the ship somewhere where the Galra shouldn’t be able to find us for a while.” She said as she looked at them all.

“Yeah. That’d be the best option right now.” Shiro said as he looked at Allura.

The rest of them stood next to the pod and looked at each other.

“He’s okay right?” Hunk asked Coran.

“So far so good. The pod isn’t showing that there’s something wrong.” Coran told Hunk.

“Then why isn’t he out yet?” Keith asked Coran. 

“Hm. That’s a great question actually.” Coran said as he stroked his mustache.

“Do you have the answer then?” Pidge asked Coran.  

Coran shook his head. “No. I don’t have an answer to that one.”

Hunk looked at Lance and then Coran. “Then what is the pod trying to heal then? Are you sure there isn’t anything wrong with him?” Hunk asked Coran with worry in his voice.

“Don’t worry Hunk. He’ll hopefully be out soon, And there is nothing wrong with him. The pod hasn’t detected anything yet.” Hunk told him as he walked up to Hunk and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Lance is fine. Trust me okay?” Coran said to Hunk.

Hunk nodded his head. “Okay. If you say so.”

Pidge rocked on her heels to her toes. “We should stay and wait.” 

“I don’t know Pidge. We have to keep training.” Keith said to her.

“Keith’s not wrong Pidge.” Shiro said to her.

“Well I’m with pidge.” Hunk said to Keith and Shiro. “We should wait for him. When he comes out we should be here for him.”

“Yeah, We should be here for him when he gets out I guess.” Keith said as he shrugged his shoulders. 

Shiro smiled and placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Yeah we should.” 

Pidge and Hunk smiled at each other and high fived. “Yes!” they said in unison.

Allura came back into the room. “Alright. We should be safe for now.” She said as she looked at all of them. “How’s Lance?” She asked Coran as she walked up to the pod.

“The same. Stable.” Coran answered.

“So then why isn’t he out yet?” Allura asked him.

“We don’t know. He’ll hopefully come out in the next varga or so.” Coran said as he looked at Lance’s pod then back to Allura.

“Hopefully.” Shiro said as he looked at Lance in the pod.

“Don’t worry guys! He’s fine. He’ll be out soon. Trust me.” Coran said with a smile.

Hunk put his face against the pod. “Come on buddy. Come out.” 

“Hunk he’s gonna be fine. We’ll just have to wait for a bit okay?” Pidge said as she lightly punched his arm.

“Okay.” He said as he looked back at her and smiled.

“Okay then, So now we wait.” Keith said to all of them.

“Yeah. Now we wait.” Shiro said as he crossed his arms and stared at Lance in the pod. Eyes closed but he didn’t look peaceful as he should look. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Yeah. Hopefully it won’t.” Lance said as he smiled up at Shiro and then walked into the pod.

As soon as Lance walked into the pod he turned around and closed his eyes. Once he closed his eyes the pod shut and began to do it’s work.

Lance could feel the cold before he drifted into his mind. It was dark and quiet. Lance looked around to see if there was anything. Lance didn’t like it here. Lance stepped forward and as soon as he did this black cloud with black lightning popped in front of him. Lance jumped back in less than  a sec.

“What the what?” Lance said as he looked at it and tilted his head to the side.

This thing slowly started to shift into a shape of a body.  **_Finally some alone time with you Lance._ ** The thing said as it walked up to Lance.

Lance backed away as soon as it started to walk towards him. “Stay away” Lance said with a bit of bite.

The thing appeared in front of him and placed it’s hand on Lance’s cheek and ran it down Lance’s face.  **_How can I when I’m in your head? I’ll be here until you’re dead._ **

Lance stared at it wide eyed. Lance was trembling. He didn’t like it here or that thing. “W-What do you mean?” Lance asked but without the bite this time.

**_I’ll taunt and break you to the point of insanity and then to the point of suicide_ ** .

Lance pushed the thing back and stepped back again. “Why? Why would you do this? What’s the point?” Lance asked as he looked at the thing look at him. The figure didn’t really have a face only a mouth, But Lance could tell it was looking into his eyes.

**_You ask too many questions._ ** The thing said as it went back up to Lance.  **_Why do you still continue living? I mean who really wants you here? Your friends don’t give a shit about you. And if you don’t believe me just hear for yourself._ ** The thing said before it got quiet.

Lance looked at it. He waited for someone to say something. Lance then heard a familiar voice.

 

Pidge.

 

_ “We should stay and wait.”  _

_ “I don’t know Pidge. We have to keep training.”  _ Keith. That was Keith.

_ “Keith’s not wrong Pidge.”  _ That sounded like Shiro..Does he really side with Keith?

**_They don’t care for you enough to stay and wait for you to come out. They have better things to do with their lives than to sit here and wait for someone who’s useless._ ** The thing said then smirked at Lance with it’s sharp fangs showing.

“T-That’s a lie!” Lance yelled at it. “Pidge wanted to stay! And I know Hunk would stay. He’s my best friend..”  Lance said as he looked up at the thing.

**_Hmph, But your leader couldn’t care enough for you to stay. They have to train, So they most likely left you to listen to him and train. Plus I bet they’re getting further into training without you dragging them down like always. You’re just an unneeded weight no one wants or needs._ ** The thing said as it got closer to Lance.  **_Nothing. You’re nothing. So why do you continue? They don’t need you and they don’t want you Lance. You and I both know that._ **

Lance shook his head. “No. No you’re lying. They need me and they want me there. We’re all so close now. You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lance said as he took a step forward. “They care for me, And I’m not useless!” Lance yelled at it.

The thing looked angry now. It went straight up to Lance and wrapped it’s hand around Lance’s throat.

Lance made a choked noise and grabbed at it’s hand. “S-Stop.” Lance barely got out.

**_I don’t see how they deal with you. You’re annoying and so thick headed. Why can’t you see that I’m right and you’re wrong!_ ** The thing squeezed harder.

Lance eyes went wide and he tried harder to scratch the thing’s hand away. 

**_Useless piece of trash._ ** It said as it threw Lance on the ground aggressively.

Lance made a pained noise then gasped for air and began coughing. “G-Get out..” Lance said as he tried to get more air in his lungs.

**_What?_ ** The thing said as it looked at Lance.

“I said get out!” Lance yelled at it as he looked at it. “Leave me alone! This is my mind and you don’t belong here!” Lance said as he got up and walked towards it.

**_You can yell all you want to get me to go away and leave you alone, But I’ll always be here._ ** It said as it smirked then disappeared.

Lance looked around the exhaled and fell to his knees. “It was nothing. Nothing to worry about. It was..Wait is..Is that  _ Him _ ?” Lance asked himself. “I-I have to tell the team.” Lance got a shock and chill down his spine and something shot through his head. Lance grabbed at his head and curled into himself. “Let me out...I don’t like it in here.” Lance said quietly to himself.

Before Lance knew it he was falling out of the pod and into someone’s arms.

“Lance! Are you okay?” Shiro said as he caught him.

‘So it was Shiro who caught me.’ Lance thought. Lance looked up at Shiro and nodded his head. “Yeah I’m fine.” Lance said to Shiro.

“I’m so glad you’re okay buddy!” Hunk said as he took Lance from Shiro and gave him a bear hug.

“I’m glad you’re okay too!” Pidge said as she join the hug.

“Come on Keith! Join the hug! I know you want to.” Pidge said with a smirk.

“No I don’t.” Keith said as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 

“Oh come on!” Hunk said as he dragged Keith into the hug. 

Allura join the hug and smiled. “Don’t forget about me.”

Lance chuckled and smiled at all of them. “You guys are a handful.” Lance said as he continued to laugh a little.

Shiro walked over and joined the hug.

“But you loooove us.” Pidge said as she squeezed harder.

Lance smiled softly at Pidge. “Yeah. I do love you guys.” 

-

Everybody was in the dining room eating because everyone was hungry. They sat and ate while talking about what they’re going to do to help some of the planets that are being targeted by the Galra. They ended up talking for a while actually. Lance was there but his mind wasn’t. He couldn’t concentrate on the situation because of what happened. I mean how could he? He was literally choked by this monster shadowy thing that said he was useless and unneeded. So yeah, Lance couldn’t concentrate. Lance looked at everyone then back down at the food on his plate. He needed to tell them so they could go back and get the crystal to kill this thing for once and for all. Lance took a bite of his food then looked up at them. Lance took a deep breath in and exhaled it. ‘You can do this Lance. Just tell them it’s not that hard.’ Lance told himself before he spoke.

“Guys I-” Before Lance could even finish the sentence there was a jolt of pain that shot through is his head. Lance shut his eyes then grabbed at his head and groaned.

They all looked at Lance in concern.

“Lance what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Hunk asked as he got up to walk over to Lance.

Lance shrugged his shoulders. “I just got this horrible headache.” Lance said to Hunk.

Hunk made it up to Lance and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Maybe you should go take a rest. It’s been a long day for you.” Hunk said with a nice gentle smile.

“Yeah, maybe you should rest.” Keith said as he looked at Lance.

“Aww. You actually care about me.” Lance said as he got up. But once he got up it was like the room was too bright. Lance covered his eyes and winced.

“Lance are you okay?” Shiro asked as he walked up to him too. 

It now felt like it was too loud for Lance. He just wants to be alone and out of this room.

“It’s probably just a migraine.” Pidge said as she poked at her food. “He should get some rest.”

Keith looked at Pidge. “Pidge, We literally just said he needed some rest.” 

“Whatever Keith.” Pidge replied.

Shiro placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Do you need me to walk you to your room Lance?” Shiro asked him.

Lance nodded his head.

Shiro guided Lance to the exit and down to his room.

While they were walking to Lance’s room Shiro looked over at Lance. Lance was still covering his eyes. Shiro sighed and looked forward.

“Lance, Are you sure nothing happened in that cave?” Shiro asked Lance as they got closer to Lance’s room.

Lance could feel a shiver go down his spine and the lingering pain in his head. “I’m positive Shiro. What I told you guys is the only thing that happened.” Lance lied to Shiro.

Shiro looked back at Lance with worried eyes. “Then what’s up?”

“What do you mean?” Lance asked as he put down his hand and looked at Shiro with squinted eyes. “Do you mean the migraine I have, Well now had?” 

Shiro stopped and so did Lance. “Lance you know what I mean.” Shiro said then dropped his hand from Lance’s shoulder.

Lance crossed his arms and scoffed. “No. No I don’t. Shiro, I just had a migraine. Don’t act like you don’t get them.” 

Shiro’s eyes went soft and he placed his hand back on Lance’s shoulder. “Lance, I’m just making sure nothing actually happened in that cave.”

Lance looked hurt. Why didn’t Shiro trust him? Yeah he was lying because he was too scared to tell anyone because he believed the thing inside his mind will hurt him more than it did earlier. 

“Why don’t you trust me?” Lance said with hurt in his voice.

Shiro quickly took back his hand then put both of his hands on Lance’s shoulder. “No Lance that’s not what I mean. I-” Shiro sighed and turned forward along with Lance. “Let’s just get you back to your room okay?” Shiro said as he dropped one of his arms off Lance’s shoulder and started walking with Lance following.

Lance didn’t respond to Shiro. The small walk to Lance’s room was quiet. No words were exchanged between the two until they reached Lance’s room.

They stopped at his door and Shiro looked down at Lance. “Just get some rest until we have to do something or something comes up okay?” Shiro said as he rubbed Lance’s shoulder.

Lance looked at him then the door. “Okay.” Lance said as he opened the door and walked in then closed the door, leaving Shiro in the hall.

Lance walked over to his bed and just let his body fall on the bed. Lance laid there for a while looking at the ceiling. Does Shiro really not believe and trust him? Lance is lying to him, Well to everybody, But they don’t know that. So why? Why couldn’t Shiro trust him? Was he so unbelievable? 

Lance grabbed at his hair and groaned. He sat up and to his surprise that  **_thing_ ** was standing right in front of him. Lance jumped back a little. 

**_He’s able to see through your weak lies Lance. And soon he’ll tell everyone and they’re going to hate you because you lied to them. Friends don’t lie to each other. They won’t want to be your friend after this._ ** That thing said to Lance as it walked back and forth with a ugly evil smirk on its face while keeping its head looking at Lance.

Lance scoffed, crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

The thing crossed it’s arms.  **_You just can’t accept the fact that you know I’m right. I’m inside your mind Lance, I would know._ ** The thing said as it pushed Lance’s head back with it’s finger when it said it was in Lance’s mind.  _**Stop being so dense. Accept it. They’ll hate you. You and I both know that much. I mean they already think you’re the weak link so what do you think they’ll do when they find out all you do is lie. They won’t want a lair. They’ll kick you out.** _

Lance looked offended. “Now you really don’t know what you’re talking about! They’re not like that. They’ll help me when they find out and they’ll forgive me and understand why I didn’t tell them.” Lance said with a clenched fist.

**_Keep telling yourself that lie. You’re just trying to avoid the inevitable with lies to try to trick your mind into believing that they’ll actually forgive you. It’s pathetic._ **

“You’re the one who’s lying. You’re sick. I shouldn’t have dropped that stone. I could've gotten rid of you myself.” Lance said with anger lacing his tone.

The thing now looked angry now. The black smoke coming from it grew darker and covered the floor. It came up to Lance and wrapped it’s fingers around Lance’s throat so fast that if you blinked you would’ve missed it. It gripped at Lance’s throat with great force and got close to Lance’s face.

**_Well too bad. You’re stuck with me until the day I kill you, Well until the day i break you mentally and you end it by ending your life, And don’t you understand that I’m right and you’re wrong?_ ** It squeezed harder and Lance was begging for air now. Clawing at that things fingers and staring wide eyed at that thing as tears started to roll down Lance’s cheeks but the only noise that came from Lance was choked sounds.  **_I know that you know that I’m right but you’re just trying so hard to hold onto that hope that I’m wrong huh? Let go of it. I’m right and you need to just accept it._ **

Lance could feel his world get colder and see it go darker, but before it all went dark the thing let go and Lance took in a nice long breath of air that he was craving for then started coughing. When Lance was done he looked up and the thing was gone. Lance sighed and wiped his eyes and face.

Lance put his hand on his neck and felt where the thing was choking him. He could still feel the lingering pain. Lance let his back fall onto the bed and then closed his eyes.

-

Lance woke up to the alarms going off. He quickly got up and switched into his paladin armor. When Lance left his room he ran into Keith. Keith looked at Lance with an annoyed face.

“Watch it.” Keith said with some bite.

“Whoa there Keith calm down now.” Lance said as he patted Keith’s shoulder. “What’s happening?” Lance asked him.

“We have to get to our lions because the Galra found us and we’re under attack.” Keith said then ran in the direction of Red’s hanger. Lance sprang into action and also ran to Blue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't as long as the first. It's just getting busy now with work and classes. I also need help with this. Like a beta reader or something.  
> And for that migraine Lance had, He didn't really have one. It was just his body processing what just happened to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any mistakes please tell me. I know my English is bad at times.

As soon as they got out of the castle the battle was already in action. Shots were fired from left to right. There were ships attacking the castle so that’s what they were focused on first. Commands yelled from here to there about what to do and who’s going to do it. Shiro was telling everyone to do a certain thing and when to do it. Keith would yell some ideas and the team would do or try to do what he commanded. Everyone had given their ideas on what to do to win this battle and so far it was going good. Then the battle got a little more difficult. The Galras’ attacks got faster, harder to dodge and more aggressive.

 

**_At this rate you guys are going to lose this fight, And it’s going to be your fault with all these slow attacks._ ** The thing said to Lance.

Lance muted his mic and groaned. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. My attacks are just fine.” Lance said as he shot down one of the Galra ships that was after him.

**_Hm. Are you sure? Because to me it looks like everyone is doing ten times more than you are. You’re the weak link of this group and you’re going to be their downfall because you’re attacks aren’t as fast. You’ll get everyone killed and their blood will be on your hands._ **

Lance shook his head quickly. “No. No you’re wrong. I’m not a weak link.”

**_I’m not wrong and you know it. YOU know you’re the weak link but just don’t want to word it because you don’t want to believe it’s true. And guess what. It’s true! You’re just trash everybody wants gone._ **

Lance rolled his eyes. “Don’t you think I know that?..” Lance whispered to himself.

**_See you know it._ ** It said to Lance then disappeared. 

Lance was biting his lip. He knew it was right. They wanted him gone because he IS the weak link of the team. Lance felt like crying but didn’t because he needed to focus on this fight but he didn’t let that pain in his heart go away.

“Where did all this energy come from?!” Keith yelled into the comms as he dodged another attack and then fired back.

“I don’t know but we need to defeat them quickly!” Hunk said as he shot down a few of the galra ships just to have more come.

“There’s too many!” Pidge said as she tried to dodge them.

“Come on guys we can do this!” Shiro said then took a big breath in. “Form Voltron!” He yelled out.

They all got into their formation to form Voltron but for some reason it was taking longer to form.

“Come on guys I need you to really focus right now. We don’t have much time.” Shiro said to them.

Pidge grunted. “We’re trying Shiro!” She yelled at him.

“Yeah I don’t know why this is happening.” Hunk said.

“Guys we need to focus or they’ll kill us!” Keith yelled at them. “Got it?!”

“Okay.” Pidge replied back.

“Yeah, Got it.” Hunk also replied.

“Yeah we need to listen to Keith.” Shiro said. 

Keith grunted. “Lance do you understand?”

 

No reply.

 

“Lance do you understand?!” Keith yelled at him.

**_Say something before he hates you even more than he already does. Don’t mess up even more Lance._ ** The thing said to Lance.

Lance shuddered and unmuted his mic. “Y-Yeah. Understood.” Lance said, but his voice. His voice was so quiet and small. Like he was scared. 

Keith hesitated to reply for a second. “Good.”

Shiro sighed. “Alright. Let’s form Voltron!” Shiro said once again and it took a second before they could finally form Voltron.

-

Even though the fight was a little bumpy at first, Team Voltron ended up winning the fight in the end. When they got back in the castle they got out of their lions. Shiro was the first to come out. He stood crossed armed waiting for the others. The others came out except for Lance. Shiro looked at them and sighed. “What’s taking Lance so long?” He asked them but all they gave him was a shrug of the shoulders.

“We wouldn’t know.” Keith said to Shiro.

Shiro sighed and tried to contact Lance through the comms. “Lance could you hurry up please?” Shiro asked but to his avail he got no reply. He sighed again. “Just meet us at the bridge once you decide to come out.” Shiro said and then walked down to the bridge with everyone following him.

 

-

Lance took off his helmet and just sat in his lion tightly covering his ears. “Please just stop it..” Lance said to it.

**_Lance, You know covering your ears won’t stop you from hearing me right?_ ** __ The thing was behind him while it wrapped it’s  _ claws  _ around Lance’s head as it said that.  **_I’m In your mind so you can’t block out my voice and I’m here to make you aware that you’re useless and what your teammates really think of you. You and I both know they couldn’t care about you. You know that right? They noticed you haven’t exited your lion yet, but gave no effort to see if you were okay. Even though you didn’t reply to your leader he still gave no effort to get a reply out of you. They don’t and wouldn’t care if you were dead and gone._ **

Lance dropped his hands onto his lap and stared down at his feet. “Why won’t you just shut up? You were messing with me during formation and you made me drag the team down.” Lance said as he balled up his fist in his lap and glared at the thing.

The thing was in front of Lance now and grabbing him by his head so that Lance was now looking into his faceless face. It was gripping at Lance’s head with a great amount of force. Lance tightly closed his eyes and cried out at the pain and brought his hands up to his head to try and remove the things hands.

**_Don’t you see Lance? You have always dragged the team down. This isn’t the only time you’ve done it. You are constantly dragging them down. You can tell they’re waiting for the day that you finally disappear. You only just drag them down and you can tell they’re tired of you. You can hear it their voices. They don’t want you here anymore._ ** The thing curled its claws in Lance’s hair, and as it did Lance yelped out in pain.  **_Look at me Lance. You know it’s true, but you just don’t want it to be true._ **

Lance could feel the tears falling down his face as he looked at the thing. “Stop it..Please. You’re m-making this so difficult.” Lance said through his sobs. 

The thing chuckled.  **_We’re getting somewhere now._ ** It said then disappeared.

Lance let his head fall and wiped his eyes. That thing really tired him out, but he needed to go to the bridge because that’s where the team’s at. Lance took a deep breath in then exhaled and then finally got up. He wiped his eyes again and finally got out of Blue. He made his way down to the bridge and everyone was still there and as he walked in everyone looked at him. 

“S-Sorry for being a bit late. I was…” Lance looked to the right and then to the left. “doing something?” Lance said as he walked up to them.

“What were you doing Lance? We have so much to go over and you’re dragging us down at the moment.” Allura said as she crossed her arms.

Lance stiffened up as she said that. Then Lance turned his head so he wasn’t facing Allura anymore and rocked on his heels to his toes and played with his fingers.

Hunk looked at his friend and walked up to him. “Hey buddy, What’s up? You looked stressed and on edge.” Hunk looked Lance in his red, slightly puffy eyes and put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Hey. What’s wrong bud?” 

Lance looked down and stopped what he was doing. “Just a terrible headache.” Lance said then looked up at Hunk.

Coran walked up to Lance. “Do you need to go into the healing pod my boy?” Coran asked as he looked Lance up and down.

Lance quickly shook his head and waved his hands. “N-No. No I don’t need one. It’ll go away soon.” 

Coran made a humming noise and nodded his head. “Okay” 

Allura sighed and put her hands on her hips. “Alright then. Let’s continue.”

 

-

 

“Remind us why we’re doing this again?” Pidge asked as they walked to the training room.

“We’re doing this to stronger the bond between you guys so your minds wont go everywhere when needing to form voltron. You guys need to focus on one thing and that one thing is Voltron. Don’t think I didn't notice you guys struggling. You guys really need this and so does the universe because if you guys can’t form Voltron then the entire universe is in trouble.” Allura said as they walked into the training room.

“You know she’s not wrong guys. We really do need to do this so something like that won’t happen again.” Shiro said as he looked at everyone.

“They’re right!” Coran said in his usually happy tone before going off to get the head sets.

“We know.” Hunk said as he watched Coran leave.

Lance kept his mouth shut during all of this. His mind was racing. They were going to find out and that thing will literally torture him. Drive him insane. What will the team think of him now? Will they hate him because he couldn’t even tell them about this thing that is going to drive him to his death? They’ll judge him for how pathetic he is and how weak he is because of how scared he is to tell the truth about what’s really going on with him.Why is it so hard to tell the truth but so easy to lie?

Lance was walking with the team until they all came to a stop to the middle of the training room. Lance stopped and looked at all of them. Pidge was the first to sit down then everyone else followed suit. They all sat there for about a minute before Coran came back to give them the head sets. Coran gave everyone one and smiled and put one finger up. “Alright! Let’s get this started shall we?” he said in his chipper voice and walked out. 

Everyone looked at each other. Shiro was the first to speak.

“Okay guys we know what to do now.” Shiro said as he looked at them. They all nodded their heads, slid on the head set, and closed their eyes trying only to focus on the team and Voltron. It was easy for the others to focus but extremely hard for Lance to focus on his team or Voltron. Allura and Coran looked from the little watch room above the training room and noticed something strange. While the others screens focused on Voltron Lance’s screen was pitch black. Allura pressed the communication button. “Lance I need you to really focus right now.” She said then let go of the button.

Lance closed his eyes tightly. He needed to stay focused on Voltron but this  _ thing  _ is making it hard for him. He wanted them to know what’s happening to him but didn’t want them to know either because this thing knew what to say to get Lance thinking what it’s saying is true. Lance tried his best to focus on Voltron. His screen would flicker from black to his lion then back to black. 

“Come on Lance we really need you to focus so we can form Volton with no problems.” Allura said to him.

“I’m trying Allura but it’s harder than you think!” Lance said as he opened his eyes and looked in Allura’s direction with frustration in his eyes.

“Then what’s on your mind Lance to get you so distracted from the team? Because to me it looks like nothing.” Allura said with a bit of frustration in her voice. The team opened their eyes to look at the both of them.

Lance turned back around and looked at the ground. “Sorry Allura. I’m just frustrated by this.” he apologized to her.

“It’s okay, I understand but what’s going on Lance?” She asked him then let go of the button once she was done talking. 

Lance shrugged his shoulders.

Keith looked at Lance and crossed his arms. “There has to be something up if it’s got all your attention.” Keith said to Lance.

“It’s nothing that big honestly.” Lance said after he looked at Keith.

“I mean it has to be big if it’s taking all of your attention.” Pidge said to Lance.

“She’s not wrong Lance.” Hunk said to him as he placed a his hand on Lances’ back.

“It’s not trust me Let’s just- Let’s just try this thing again okay?” Lance said to all of them and swatted Hunk’s hand off of his back.

“Okay then.” Shiro said and closed his eyes.

The rest of the team followed and closed their eyes. As soon as they closed their eyes the went straight to thinking about their lions and Voltron. Lance on the other hand though did not. It felt harder to focus this time. Lance tried so hard to just focus on Voltron and his lion and it took so much to block that thing out of his mind even if it’s just for a minute. 

He eventually blocked that thing out so he could focus on Voltron and only Voltron, but little did he know that would come with a cost.

“Alright now that we’ve finally have Voltron on everyone's minds we can move on now.”  Allura said to them. 

They all sighed and took off the head sets.

Keith looked at Lance. “What was the hold up Lance?” Keith asked him.

Lance looked at him and rolled his eyes. “And why do  _ you  _ care?” 

Keith stood up and crossed his arms. “Because you’re going to start to drag us down and eventually be our downfall.” Keith said to him then sighed. “Look, you just need to focus on the team and not about whatever else you’re thinking about.” 

Lance got up. “Don’t you think that I’m trying? Have you guys ever thought about how much I may not even want to be here?” Lance turned to look at the others. “We all were basically forced to be in this war and it’s very stressful. Wouldn’t you think I would be thinking about everything but this?” Lance looked to the side and crossed his arms. “Even if it is nothing. I would rather be thinking of nothing than of all this fighting and war.” 

Now Lance was really thinking. Was that believable enough for the team or would they see right through his quickly made up little speech?

Shiro got up and walked up to Lance. “Look Lance we’re all on the same boat here and feel the way you feel, But we all have to put that aside so we can help the universe from the Galra and successfully form Voltron okay?” Shiro said to him and put his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

Lance jerked away from Shiro. “Yeah. Okay.” 

Shiro pulled his hand back and placed it back on his side.

“We’re done here right?” Lance asked.

“Yes. Yes we are.” Shiro told Lance.

“Okay good.” Lance said then turned around and headed for the door.

Hunk got up and followed closely behind Lance.

Lance sighed. “What do you want Hunk?” Lance asked as they continued to walk down the hall.

“Well you clearly need to talk to someone and I’m your best friend so I seem the best candidate for this.” Hunk said as he walked by Lance.

Lance looked at Hunk and smiled. “Yeah. You are.”

“Now that’s what I like to see! You smiling!” Hunk said as he gave Lance a bear hug.

Lance laughed and patted Hunk’s back. “You’re squishing me buddy.” Lance said with a smile.

“Haha sorry.” Hunk said as he let go of Lance.

Lance smiled then sighed. “We can talk in my room okay?” 

“Sounds good to me.” Hunk said as they walked to Lance’s room.

-

Once they got to Lance’s room they sat on his bed and as soon as Lance and Hunk sat down Lance leaned on Hunk.

“So what’s wrong Lance?” Hunk asked him.

Was Lance supposed to tell to truth now? Or was he supposed to lie about his problem? Lance sighed and let his shoulders sag.

“It’s just I miss Earth. I miss my family and just being there. I mean yeah I may have you guys but I miss everyone on earth too. We were literary thrown into space and into the unknown. It’s confusing and scary at the same time Hunk.” Lance told Hunk. It was the truth, but just not what he really needed to talk about. He couldn’t.

Hunk brought Lance into a hug and rested his head on Lance’s head. “Yeah I get that. I think we all do. But we’re here and we’re here to defend the universe now and we have to do that because without us the universe is in big trouble.” Hunk said to Lance.

Lance sighed and let his body rest on Hunks. “Yeah you’re right about that Hunk.” Lance gently pushed away from Hunk and Hunk looked at him. Lance looked up to Hunk. “Thanks for talking to me buddy.”

Hunk smiled and ruffled Lance’s hair. “No problem Lance.” Hunk said as Lance tried to stop Hunk from messing up his hair.

“Yeah thanks, but stooop!” Lance said to Hunk and chuckled.

Hunk laughed and then stopped messing up Lance’s hair. “Now your hair looks much much better.” Hunk said jokingly with a smile.

“Yeah yeah whatever.” Lance said with a smile and lightly punched Hunk’s arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came out bad and late. I've been very busy and I rushed the ending because I wanted to get this out to you guys as soon as possible. sorry.


End file.
